


Necessary Distraction

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes down to it, Sanzo acknowledges it's something they both need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessary Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clytemnaestra](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=clytemnaestra).



Even as Sanzo is thrusting in and out of Goku's tight hole--and gods, it's so snug that Goku fits him like a second skin--he's already making up an excuse for how it has come to this again. This time he had to do _something_ to shut the stupid ape the hell up, to take Goku's mind off the food they don't have.

And for all intents, the distraction has worked brilliantly--if the caterwauling echoing off the walls of the cave they'd sought shelter in is any indication. At least the noise Goku's making drowns out the damned rain. And _anything_ sounds better to Sanzo than the pissing downpour.

Goku digs his heel into the small of Sanzo's back, opening himself wider to receive everything Sanzo has to offer. Goku's arms are wrapped around him tightly, so tight that their bodies move in unison and it feels like they are stealing each other's breath. Sanzo rolls them over on the hard-packed ground until Goku is positioned on top. He rests his palms on Goku's shoulders and pushes. Goku figures out immediately what Sanzo's after, and he brings himself up into a seated position, straddling him. His weight pressing down on Sanzo's pelvis drives him deeper inside Goku's sublime heat, and they both gasp from the heady sensation, remaining still in its clutches.   
Then Goku starts to move.

His eyes glaze over as he frantically lifts off Sanzo's cock, only to impale himself on it again and again. Sanzo is helpless to stop him; he can barely hang on to Goku's hips, steadying them both as they race to completion. Goku throws his head back and jacks himself off as he rides Sanzo for all he's worth. Their sex is fierce and primal, unimpeded by tender caresses and sweet nothings. It's physical, rough, and desperate.

Goku comes, his warm seed striping Sanzo's belly, the muscles lining his channel squeezing Sanzo's cock, and Sanzo can no longer hold back. His hips rise and fall as he pistons into Goku at a punishing pace. He comes hard, his blunt thumbnails digging into the taut skin stretched over Goku's angular hipbones. He cries out harshly, and Goku's voice joins his, a melody of greedy groans.

As Sanzo's hips slowly undulate in the aftermath of his orgasm, he pulls Goku down and ravishes his mouth. Their teeth clack together. Lips split open and blood flows; its coppery scent and salty taste serve to remind Sanzo of the living, breathing creature who so eagerly submits to him.

Sanzo knows he's lying to himself if he believes that he's only doing this for Goku. The facts are that he needs it just as much; his fate was sealed the first time he heard a plaintive voice in his head and firmly cemented when, on another rainy night not so long ago, he nearly lost Goku to Homura. He hadn't been prepared for the intense rage and jealousy that had cut through him when he witnessed Goku in the War God's thrall, even though he didn't doubt Goku's loyalty for a second. Later, Sanzo couldn't deny the satisfaction that Homura's demise came at Goku's hands.

Goku chose _him_.

Sanzo knows, too, that this is what Goku has wanted for some time: for months the voice that occupies his head has taken on a needy tenor, though Goku would never act on his desire. For all his brashness and trampling of Sanzo's personal space, Goku is acutely aware of boundaries and hard rules; he'd never force the issue with Sanzo--or anyone, for that matter. On the other hand, Sanzo has felt that very same want rolling off the aura of Goku's true self, and Sanzo isn't so sure that He wouldn't just take what wasn't offered. But what frightens Sanzo more than that is he's not so sure he wouldn't allow it. He might welcome it, even.

Because Goku's power is intoxicating and addictive. If he concentrates, Sanzo can feel it thrumming, as a physical presence. It's always there as background noise, existing at the edges of his consciousness. He only notices it in its absence--those times when Goku's true form has been released. Those times, the sudden muteness in his mind leaves Sanzo breathless.

Sanzo's seen the terrible carnage that litters the Great Sage's wake. He knows firsthand the unfathomable power the Seiten Taisei possesses. It's hard to imagine that He and Goku coexist, but Sanzo never forgets that.

He supposes that in a way, this thing they do appeases this entity that shares Goku's skin. Sometimes Sanzo wonders what it would feel like to be claimed by that force, to feel sharp claws and fangs rend his flesh, to be pinned in that feral gaze, to be able to embrace that incredible energy. It's a death wish--that much Sanzo realizes--yet part of him stubbornly insists that he could tame, once and for all, the beast within Goku.

Goku shifts his weight, pulling away from Sanzo. He understands the script; they join, they release, and then they separate, never breathing a word of this new level of their relationship. Goku's devotion is far too entrenched for him to broadcast what happens between them, and Sanzo figures that Hakkai and Gojyo know exactly what is going on but are smart enough to mind their business.

The air in the cave is dank, and the rain has added a chill to it. Sanzo misses Goku's warmth before Goku has fully slipped from his grasp. He pulls him down again, grateful for the heat radiating off Goku's body. Goku's eyes meet his, wide and questioning. Sanzo only nods his head, in answer, Goku melts against him, tucking his head under Sanzo's chin. He's warmed not only by Goku's body but feels Goku's aura enveloping him as well. It's a strange sensation, but not one that is uncomfortable or alarming ... it's calming.

Sanzo realizes that the rain has ended when their breathing evens out and his pulse stops roaring in his ears. He absently runs the fingers of one hand over the knobs of Goku's spine. In his mind he hears Goku's voice making a purring sound, not unlike a contented cat; it resonates in Sanzo's chest, soothing him, washing over him, lulling him to sleep.


End file.
